My story, Your characters
by bladescream
Summary: I'm creating a story made entirely of OCs. Except that there are way too many characters to create. This is your chance to have your own characters participate in someone else's story. What're you waiting for? Of course its acceptable to enter at any time
1. Enter the story:

Hi everybody. I've started to plan out a bleach story, but yet I don't have much creativity to make out many of the characters. So what I've decided to do, as I've seen many others do, is to have you make some up for yourselves. Your characters, my story, we'll see how it works out in the end.

The basics are allowed: Shinigami, Vizard, Arrancar, Priveron Espada, etc. please try to make them semi even; don't be afraid to be creative! Also, more than one entry is accepted, although don't go too much overboard…

Also, the spot of Captain Commander and Vice captain of the 1st squad are taken, just a heads up.

Also, dont try to overpower your characters, leave a flaw

* * *

Shinigami should cover these criteria…

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (hair, eyes, clothes, facial markings, height, weight etc):

Rank:

Personality:

Any history:

Name of Zanpakuto:

Zanpakuto look unreleased:

Shikai (including call phrase):

Bankai (including call phrase):

Proficiency in (zangetsu, kido, hakuda, hoho/flash step)

Any other information?

* * *

Vizard:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (hair, eyes, clothes, facial markings, height, weight etc):

Previous Rank:

Personality:

Any history:

Name of Zanpakuto:

Zanpakuto look unreleased:

Shikai (including call phrase):

Bankai (including call phrase):

Proficiency in (zangetsu, kido, hakuda, hoho/flash step)

Mask look/powers:

Any other information?

* * *

Arrancar:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (hair, eyes, clothes, facial markings, height, weight etc):

Rank:

Personality:

Any history:

Name of Zanpakuto:

Ressurection (Release command and form):

Proficiency in (zangetsu, cero, hakuda, hoho/sonido)

Hole location:

Any other information?

* * *

Looking forward to read the responses!


	2. The cast of characters list:

So far, the characters are good, I just have a few questions, and I'll put those up in a review format so check them out.

Any character is acceptable; any spot is available for the taking (except for the captain commander and his lieutenant, I'll have my own oc to fill that up) and all positions are on a first review, first received basis

Also notice that although I did not add 3rd seat, 4th seat, etc, those are still acceptable, its just that every squad should have at least a captain/lieutenant.

* * *

I'm going to fill in the spots that have been taken up so far and I'll be sure to update this as best of my ability.

* * *

Captain Commander: TAKEN

Lieutenant of 1st squad: TAKEN

1st squad; 5th seat: Gosuke Takehisa

.

2nd squad captain:Hisrio Shihoin

2nd squad lieutenant: Knox Tiburon

.

3rd squad captain:

3rd squad lieutenant:

3rd squad; 9th seat: Mizuki Sora

.

4th squad captain:

4th squad lieutenant: Miguel Boyuyu

4th squad 4th seat: Kyo Retsu

4th squad 6th seat: Ikiri Seiyuu

.

5th squad captain: Shiki Nonaka

5th squad lieutenant: Nakamura Ayame

.

6th squad captain: Yuki Shiro

6th squad lieutenant: Sakura Shiro

.

7th squad captain:

7th squad lieutenant:

.

8th squad captain:Nana Hiruki

8th squad lieutenant:

.

9th squad captain:

9th squad lieutenant: Arashi Sumiko

9th squad 3rd seat: Kadoji Yuki

.

10th squad captain:Kuzeni Harato

10th squad lieutenant: Kasumi Hoshi and Hikawa Shizuka

10th squad 3rd seat:Hana Retsu

.

11th squad captain:Hoshimi Fujiwara

11th squad lieutenant: Takumoto Yukiyo

.

12th squad captain: Nakashima Sukairo

12th squad lieutenant: Suri Sumiko

.

13th squad captain: Kato Howell

13th squad lieutenant:Ryoushi Garou

* * *

Rouge Shinigami: Darius Jones

Substitute Shinigami: Scarlett Kikumaru

* * *

Vizard:

Previous 4th squad captain: Yuki Ryuu

Previous 7th seat of squad 6: Ai Valentine

Previous 5th seat of squad 5: Haru Hibiki

Previous 3rd seat of squad 4: Hiro Sato

Previous 3rd seat of squad 9: Kaoru kouken

Previous vice captain of squad 3: Himura Tetsumi

* * *

Espada:

1:

2: Don

3: Akuma Joutei

4: Tyn Tethis

5:

6: Karissa Nicole Evans

7:

8:

9: Sicillia Wormwood

10:

Priveron Espada

Arrancar: Jurra Mentra


	3. A declaration of war

Couple of responses to all the people who reviewed (thanks by the way):

In responses to the people who want cannon characters (characters developed by tite kubo) I could add them in I guess…. (Wasn't planning on it, but I guess its popular demand) so the thing is this. The character list, the characters developed from tite kubo are going to be instilled in the story, but they're, I guess former of everything, etc hitsugaya was the former 10th division captain but stepped down. So just assume every character from bleach stepped down from their position unless otherwise noted.

Any more questions, reference them to me in a review or a pm.

please try to keep character submissions in review form so everyone can see what positions have been filled out already

And now without further ado…

Story begins!

* * *

The booming sound of crushing footsteps echoed across the lengthy hallway as Gosuke Takehisa ran through the doors of the captain commander's office.

"What's with the urgent news taicho?" yelled out Gosuke.

The captain commander sighed as he clamored out of his seat. Matsui Hiroyasu was getting tired. His great 6 foot 5 frame was not holding up to how it used to within the olden days. His captain's haori was tattered and frayed with burned singe marks along the edge and looked very untraditional with its sleeveless look. The golden tossed aside hair along his head looked even more windswept than usual and consistently fell across his eyes, which he had to constantly swat away. His hands were covered with various bandages which ran along his exposed arms all the way up to his shoulders. All in all, it looked like he was going to fall apart.

The captain eyed his subordinate carefully. Brown eyes, black hair, not overly exposed nothing out of the norm. Just your everyday shinigami, which was exactly why Matsui trusted his judgment on him. When all others trust their vice captains, he needed to confide his thoughts out to someone different.

"Gosuke……… I'm not getting any younger. Its been centuries since Yamamoto had left the academy in my care. I admit that I haven't been the greatest commander, but I've held everything together thus far. And so… with that in mind, I believe that I must relinquish my command very soon."

Gosuke took all of this within consideration. He'd never been exactly the kind of role model that many people aspire to be. Always putting career above all, his great pride is all he carries day in and day out. So when he heard these words uttered from the captain commander, this indeed did shake him.

"Sir… are you sure? Normally when this type of situation occurs, the vice captain is the next in command to step up. And if I'm speaking out of pure honesty, I wouldn't advise that course of action any time soon. "

The captain walked around his office a few more times, examining things as he went along. His office was in by no means gargantuan. In fact, his was the smallest throughout soul society, a few tattered lamps set up on antique tables, a large wooden desk set up and two very tall yet dirty windows strewn shut behind the back wall. He then uttered words that he would later choose to regret.

"What needs to be done is what needs to be done Gosuke. I've just told you all that I've kept into consideration. I know that he prove himself when the time comes. I'm not saying that I wont be gone just yet, I'll still be around. I just need for you to remember to keep this to yourself. Soul society right now is in chaos, and if word even got out that their commander might step down soon, who knows what will happen. Stay close to my side, and I promise that we'll all get through this in the long run. Remember, he trusted us to keep it safe, and safe we must keep it till our very lives depended on it. You may exit."

As he watched Gosuke leave his office, he took a sip of tea off the top of his desk. The wind bellowing about chilled his bones and threw a paper off his desk, a consideration form for a new captain opening position.

"Now… nameless figure, you may step out of the shadow"

Out of the corner of his eye, Matsui could see a few chilling fingers move towards the tall drapes, pulling the blinds and releasing quite a bit of light into the room. Even with this new light, Matsui could still not make out who this mystery figure was.

"So, what gave it away? The fact that your papers flew from no wind from the windows? Or the fact that your tea was just a few degrees colder than normal? No matter… soon the poison's effect will take hold on you, and then I'll be able to finish you where you stand."

"Very clever," said the great leader drawing out blade that looked similar to a butcher's knife. "But if I figured you out, what makes you think that the tea I drank is the same tea that you poisoned?"

"HAHAHA, you expect to do damage with that tiny blade?"

"Don't take size for granted, killer. For it will be your downfall, and then all will know the sounds of your scream."

The shadow looked shiftless. After pondering for a few moments, a blade appeared out of the darkness as Matsui side stepped away from the killing blow. Matsui then threw the cup of tea at this killer who deflected it with the blade. The burning sensation of the tea was enough to make the killer scream a bloodcurdling sound.

"Shakkaho"

A bright spherical red blast blew its way at the commander. He deflected it sending the shot crashing through the window. The mysterious killer then shunpo'ed away from the commander as he ran out the window, but not before Matsui reached out a hand and grabbed something from his garb.

"Kido eh?" pondered the captain. He looked at what he grabbed. It was a shinigami's badge.

Matsui then knew, that bad news approached.

* * *

Off in the distance, a sixteen year old girl sweep kicked a menos knocking it down into the various trees outlining menos forest. She had neon blue eyes and silvery hair with choppy bangs and a ponytail. Her right eye covered up in bandages, two piercings in either ear, and a snake bite on her lower right lip displays a story of significant destruction. Her tribal tattoos run along her left shoulder and her mask of black scale designs are along the bandages of her eye.

"MAN, is it boring in here…" she yelled out to no one in particular.

A cloaked figure appeared along the tree branch she was resting on.

"The master is calling us" this mysterious person said. "The declaration of war has appeared. The spies are on the move. It is time to begin preparations. We are to overtake Soul society in exactly 2 weeks time. "

* * *

HOPEFULLY… not too boring I hope? As you can see, I try to include the characters according to when I get them in reviews, and according to whenever I feel like I need to add someone else in. Unfortunately, my plotline only allowed for two new characters so far and my own OC acting as captain commander. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out better explanations to the fights and shed some more light on the storyline progression a little bit better next time. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and look forward to more in the future!


	4. Update:

HI ALL, apologies about not having a new chapter up when I could. Its because, well first of all, this is bladescream's brother talking. Secondly, he's been on a family trip to Thailand for about a week, and he just got back like a couple of days ago. Thirdly, he got a minor case of the flu so he's not really in shape to go write on the computer. Don't worry though, we're pretty sure he'll be fine, and hopefully will have a new chapter up Friday/Saturday ish. He thanks all his fans for their understanding and support and apologizes for the delays.


End file.
